ryans_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Mamanuca
| numberofepisodes= 13 | numberofdays = 16 | numberofcastaways = 18 | tribes = | filminglocation = Mamanuca Islands, Fiji | seasonrun = July 23, 2017 – August 14, 2017 | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Survivor: Mamanuca is the third season of the final generation of Ryan's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 23, 2017 and concluded with the Live Reunion on August 14, 2017. It ended with Hufus D. defeating Fred A. and DJ M. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-3-0 vote. At the Reunion, Andrea O. won Player of the Season and Villain of the Season, Tashi D. won Fan Favorite, and Marto K. won Hero of the Season. Production This season featured eighteen all new castaways, divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes this season were Vakatara, wearing violet buffs, and Matana, wearing green buffs. Both tribes are named after two groups of performers of the Meke, a traditional dance in Fiji. On Day 7, the tribes merged into the Meke tribe, wearing pink. 26 people applied, 8 were cut from casting or decline a spot on the season, and the remaining 18 went on to become this seasons castaways. The full cast of 18 and tribal designations were revealed on July 21, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent following a challenge win. * Fate or Fight: Unbeknownst to the castaways in the game, when someone is voted out of the game, they are not out permanently. Once 7 people are voted off, the eliminated castaways are given a choice. Face a vote of remaining castaways to determine who reenters the game, or compete in a challenge. The option with the most votes wins. In Mamanuca, the castaways chose to FIGHT. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Armanti R.' 16 | | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Matt T.' 16, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Liam C.' 19, | | Medically Evacuated Day 3 | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nikki P.' 18, | | 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jerry M.' 15, | | 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jackson C.' 17, | | 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Brady S.' 16, | | rowspan=12 | 7th Voted Out Day 7 | 9 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Austin H.' 22, | | 8th Voted Out Day 8 1st Jury Member | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ryan M.' 17, | | 9th Voted Out Day 9 2nd Jury Member | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Pikachu "Pika" C.' 26, | | 10th Voted Out Day 10 3rd Jury Member | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Marto K.' 17, | | 11th Eliminated Day 11 4th Jury Member | 2 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'AJ W.' 17, | | 3rd/12th Voted Out Day 12 5th Jury Member | 15 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Andrea O.' 23, | | 13th Voted Out Day 13 6th Jury Member | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Riley A.' 19, | | 14th Voted Out Day 14 7th Jury Member | 11 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tashi D.' 16, | | 15th Voted Out Day 15 8th Jury Member | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'DJ M.' 16, | | Second Runner-Up | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Fred A.' 21, | | Runner-Up | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Hufus D.' 19, | | Sole Survivor | 4 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council OR randomized votes.'' Tashi used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 10, therefore 5 votes against her were not counted. Marto K. was eliminated after a 4-4 tie between AJ and DJ led to a re-vote, in which the vote tied again 3-3. Everyone apart from DJ, AJ and Riley were asked to pick rocks. Marto K. picked the white rock and was eliminated. Hufus used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 14, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. Tashi was eliminated after a 2-2 tie between herself and Fred lead to a fire-making challenge. Tashi lost that challenge and was eliminated. The Game Category:Seasons